laigosfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Basic Classes Swashbuckler Swordsmen who specializes fighting with a shield at the other hand. Bonuses: Skills: Promotions: Hero, Warlock '''and '''Gladiator Myrmidon Swordsmen whose aim is not strong swings, but swift and lethal swings. Bonuses: Skills: Promotions:' Swordmaster', Samurai, Assassin Enchanter Also called "Spellblade", those are w''arriors that trained both in the way of Weapon and Spell Arts. '' Bonuses: Skills: Promotions: Warlock, Sage '''and '''Gladiator Monk Weaponless fighters which their main speciality are their hands and legs. Bonuses Skills: Promotions: Master and Ninja Berserker Brute strength warriors that stake their own lives in order to slay one enemy. '' Bonuses: Skills: Promotions: '''Gladiator' Thief Characters proficient at the way of stealing and fooling. '' Bonuses Skills: Promotions: '''Rogue', Assassin and Ninja Gryphon/Pegasus Knight Lance-wielding warriors whose attacks give the impression they are flying. Bonuses Skills: Promotions: Dragoon/'Valkyrie', Great Lancer and Gladiator Knight/Amazon Warriors whose loyalty, honor and pride are their greatest virtue. Bonuses Skills: Promotions: Paladin, Dark Knight and Cataphract Archer/Gunner Bows/Guns are those warriors' main weapon, however they weren't trained for closed combat. Bonuses Skills Promotions: Sniper '''and '''Marksman(Archer)/'Fusiler '''and '''Canooner'(Gunner) Mage Studious warriors that spent their whole life in Spell Libraries. Bonuses Skills: Promotions: Sage, Warlock and Sorcerer Shaman Independent adepts of Spell Arts. They studied underground for powerful Arts. '' Bonuses Skills: Promotions: '''Sorcerer', Warlock and Necromancer/'Witch' Priest Characters that spread the grace of the holy gods while purifying evil. Bonuses: Skills: Promotions: Bishop and Crusader Advanced Classes Hero Brave warriors who overcame various ordeals in order to achieve this title. Skills: Gladiator Battleborn warriors with unmatched experience in battle. '' Skills: Swordmaster ''Peerless swordsmen that live in their sword's name. Skills: Samurai Eastern warriors with honour and valour surpassed by few warriors from the West. Skills: Warlock Warlocks are deceivingly harmless, however their combination of steel and spell make them dangerous warriors. Skills: Master After harsh training, those warriors have mastered the way to fight with their own body. Rogue C''heaters that are able to pick locks without the need of keys. Also they are great at performing acrobatic moves.'' Assassin A killer with great skill at killing their opponents. They also have talent with some Spell Arts. Skills: Ninja Eastern assassins that created their own arts called Ninjutsu. They are masters of acrobatic moves. Dragoon/Valkyrie Warriors that were trained to slay Dragons and Lizards/Demons and the Undead. Their "flying" strikes were bolstered even more after training. Skills: Great Lancer Paladin The most holy and religious of all Knights. They also have great displays of honour and chivalry. Dark Knight Cruel warriors trained to intimidate and vanquish their opponents without any remorse. Skills: Cataphract Those heavily-armored Knights were trained to fight at the front lines while sustaining great part of the damage. Sniper Marksman Fusiler Cannooner Sage Masters of the Spell codices. Their studious personality granted them great inteligence and knowledge of some Forbidden Arts. Sorcerer Their only focus regarding Spell Arts were towards the Forbidden Arts alone. They have studied it so much they became gifted for it. Necromancer/Witch Masters of the darkness and the undead. They became gifted with Dark Arts after making a pact with Minions of Sachiel and they can summon undead to do their bidding. Bishop Serene holy priests that tries to purify evil with persuasion. Most of them are responsible for stopping suicidal people withthe holy word of Orihos. Crusader They have devoted their entire life to combat darkness and evil. Those warriors will not think twice to purge evil opponents from the world.